


Beware of Wagging Dogs

by samsarapine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Animal Ears, Blanket Permission, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sneaky Kakashi, Tails, smart iruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsarapine/pseuds/samsarapine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Shippuden/timeskip. Kakashi gets caught in teenage cross-fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware of Wagging Dogs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rutheatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rutheatsu).
  * Inspired by [Here kitty kitty!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/224512) by Ruthea. 



> Written for the Winter 2013 KakaIru_fest.

Umino Iruka had plans for his Saturday that most definitely did not include getting Sharingan no Kakashi out of a genin-imposed jam.  
  
But as luck would have it, when the bush he was walking past said, "Psst," instead of ignoring the fact that bushes didn't usually say things, Iruka let his curiosity get the better of him. In retrospect, he was tempted to chastise himself for his gullibility, but at the time he simply stopped and said, "Huh?" and watched as a tall, silver-haired jounin crept out from under the foliage and stood before him, abashed.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka stared, trying his best not to laugh. "Do you have – are those dog ears? And a tail? What happened?"  
  
Said ears flattened a bit, while said tail swished uncertainly once or twice. They were quite attractive as ears and tails went: silver, like Kakashi's hair, with fur that looked soft and feathery to the touch. The tail curved, hung with a deep plume that swayed gently when it moved, and the ears ended in small, tight tufts, a bit like a lynx. Looking closer, Iruka realized that Kakashi's fingernails were longer and delicately pointed, and his eyes a bit more slanted, with the visible one a deep gold color that reminded Iruka of aged honey.  
  
Altogether too elegant and soft for a hardened Konoha jounin. Iruka lost his internal battle, and grinned.  
  
"Maa," Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his head and giving Iruka an embarrassed smile, "While I was walking down the road of life, I was caught in a war between Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura's _kawarimi no jutsu_ practice and Inuzuka Hana sauntering by with a litter of new puppies."  
  
Iruka chuckled. "Weren't you supposed to be training Team 7?"  
  
"Ah, you see..." Kakashi said, not meeting Iruka's gaze.  
  
"You were reading porn again, weren't you?"  
  
Kakashi glanced up at him: he looked startled. "Why would you think that?"  
  
"Naruto says that's all you do during training. According to him, you're 'lazy and a perverted idiot.' His words, not mine. Besides, I'd think that if you had witnessed what had happened, you'd have been able to reverse it by now."  
  
"I didn't have the Sharingan out," Kakashi said ruefully. "It appears that Sasuke was throwing a 'Shut Your Mouth' seal at Naruto at the same moment that Sakura did a Body Replacement with the puppies, and I got caught in the cross-fire."  
  
That didn't sound good. Iruka sobered. "Do you mean you're sealed like that?"  
  
"As far as I can tell. Can you help me out?"  
  
"I'll have to take a look. But why me, Kakashi-sensei?"  
  
Kakashi was... blushing? "Naruto brags about you all the time. He mentioned once that you're a whiz with seals. I don't really want a lot of people to see me like this, so I was hoping that you might...?"  
  
Now it was Iruka's turn to blush. "Naruto exaggerates a lot..." When Kakashi looked stricken, Iruka hastened to add, "But if I can help, I will."  
  
Kakashi's expression changed to cautious hope. He opened his flack jacket and lifted his shirt. "I've never seen a seal like this before."  
  
Nor had Iruka. He examined it, trying to piece out the various elements of the design. He could see the 'closed' seal from Sasuke's curse, and some windings that looked a bit like an inu design he'd seen once when he was doing research, and the pretty much mandatory 'transform' squiggle, given Kakashi's new features, but none of the other elements of the seal made any sense to him, not if what Kakashi said was true. He could see 'self' and 'attraction', which might just be the result of teenage relationship angst mixed in with the curse, Iruka supposed (especially since Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were involved), but 'subterfuge'? And 'hidden intent'? Where would they have come in?  
  
"Esteemed rival!" a voice boomed from somewhere nearby. "When I find you, I will challenge you to a contest between men! Prepare yourself!"  
  
Iruka glanced over his shoulder. "I wonder who Gai-sensei is calling..." He suddenly noticed that Kakashi looked a bit pale. "Are you okay, Kakashi-sensei?"  
  
"Could we perhaps go somewhere more private?" Kakashi asked, his gaze fixed at the far end of the clearing, from whence the voice had come. "Now?"  
  
Iruka put two and two together. "I see. Rival, eh?" He straightened. "You can come to my place. Take my arm and I'll transport us."  
  
Kakashi didn't say anything, but the relief on his face was plain as he grabbed Iruka's arm. Iruka grinned, made the proper signs, and whisked them away just as Gai appeared from the woods and shouted, "Ha! I found—"  
  


~~~o~~~

  
  
"Make yourself comfortable," Iruka said. "I'll make us some tea, then we can see about undoing that seal."  
  
Kakashi grunted, which Iruka took for an affirmative, and folded himself onto a pillow by Iruka's table, carefully arranging his tail so it curved loosely around his body, and then taking off his flack jacket. As Iruka filled the tea kettle and turned it on, he watched Kakashi examine his room, ears twitching and... was he really _sniffing_? Iruka sniffed, too, but all he smelled was fresh air from the open window, and the clean, damp scent of freshly laundered clothes hung to dry in his bathroom.  
  
Yes, Kakashi was definitely sniffing. It was a bit unnerving, to be honest. Iruka wondered just how far the seal had transformed Kakashi.  
  
When the tea was ready, he carried two cups over to the table and set one in front of Kakashi. "Why don't you drink this, and I'll grab my seal books?" He put his own tea down on the table, and then crouched in front of his bookcase, pulling out books and placing them in a neat pile, and frowning occasionally when he decided to discard the one he was looking at. In a few minutes, he had several books that might prove to be useful, though Iruka didn't want to let himself be too optimistic, given how strange Kakashi's seal was.  
  
He took the books to the table, grabbed a scroll and a pen, and sat down. His tea was just on the pleasant side of almost-too-hot, so he opened the first book and sipped his drink as he turned the pages.  
  
"How long do you think this will take?" Kakashi asked.  
  
"As long as it takes," Iruka said absently, examining a transformation seal. "I don't want to make it worse."  
  
"Maa, it's just," Kakashi looked around, "I'm bored."  
  
"Sorry that I'm not an exciting researcher," Iruka said, lacing his tone with heavy sarcasm. "Feel free to leave. I won't stop you."  
  
"No." Kakashi looked around some more, then said as an afterthought, "Thanks for helping me."  
  
"I haven't done anything yet." The seal he had just found had a familiar element to it. "Can I see your seal again? I'd like to sketch it."  
  
Kakashi pulled his shirt off over his head and then leaned back on his elbows to give Iruka a better view.  
  
Drawing the runes helped Iruka to decipher a bit more of the design, as he realized how the pieces fit together with one another. He saw that what he'd first thought was 'attraction' was actually 'desire,' and that 'self' was, strangely, the 'self' rune that was normally associated with auto-seals, not as a reflection of an individual. Suspicion niggled at Iruka's mind, and he glanced up from his sketch to see Kakashi leaning over the table and watching him with suspect intensity and a suspicious flaring of nostrils.  
  
"Are you sniffing me?"  
  
Kakashi smiled, his mask stretching wide and his eye arching shut. "And if I am?"  
  
Iruka's suspicions solidified. "You cast this on yourself, didn't you?" he said.  
  
Kakashi opened his eye and smiled wider. "And if I did?"  
  
"Why the hell would you seal yourself with dog ears and a tail?"  
  
"Mmm," Kakashi mused. Then he beamed at Iruka. "Because no one can turn down a cute puppy?"  
  
"Are you trying to make me look like a fool?" Iruka slammed his book shut and stood. "I think you'd better leave, Kakashi-sensei."  
  
"Wait!" Kakashi looked surprised and, strangely, upset. "I'm not trying to make you look stupid!"  
  
"There's not a whole lot you could say that would convince me of that," Iruka snorted. He put his hands on his hips. "What, are a bunch of your jounin friends listening in on us and getting a good laugh out of the stupid chuunin-sensei's ignorance?"  
  
"No!" Now Kakashi looked panicked. "It's not like that at all! Really!"  
  
"Then what's it like?" Iruka demanded. "Because it sure as hell seems like you're playing me for an idiot."  
  
Kakashi mumbled something and turned bright red.  
  
"I don't understand muttering," Iruka said. "You're a jounin. Talk like a person."  
  
"I said, I wanted to get to know you!" Kakashi said, defiantly.  
  
Iruka blinked in confusion. "Most people just introduce themselves," he pointed out.  
  
Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Oh, right. 'Excuse me, Iruka-sensei, but your former student, Naruto, thinks you're great and I want to see if he's right, and if he is, I want to date you.' Nobody would fall for that!"  
  
"I would!" Iruka protested.  
  
"No you wouldn't."  
  
"Yes, I—" Iruka winced. "Okay, you're right, I'd think you were having me on. But," he added as Kakashi's ears and tail drooped, "after all this—" he gestured at Kakashi, the table, the books, the tea, "—I actually believe you."  
  
Kakashi's ears perked up and his tail began to wag. "Really?"  
  
"Really," Iruka confirmed. _Though if you're having me on, I will make you_ PAY, he added silently to himself.  
  
"That's great!" Kakashi dove over the table and grabbed him, pulling down his mask and fastening his mouth to Iruka's.  
  
"Mmph, mbmr, UMPH!" Iruka said, pushing vainly away from Kakashi's enthusiastic kiss. He broke his mouth free and shouted, "What the HELL do you think you're doing!"  
  
"We're dating, right?" Kakashi's smile was lovely, though his canine teeth were a bit longer and pointier than Iruka suspected they normally were. "When people date, they kiss! And then they have sex!"  
  
Iruka yipped and struggled harder. "Where the hell did you learn that?"  
  
"From _Icha Icha_." Kakashi beamed and pulled Iruka close again. "Where else?"  
  
"You're romancing me according to porn standards?"  
  
"It's not porn," Kakashi protested, trying to catch Iruka's mouth in another kiss. "It's art!"  
  
"It's bullshit!" Iruka insisted. "Kakashi, I'll date you, but get away from me!"  
  
Kakashi looked confused. "If I move away, how can we date?" Suddenly his expression cleared. "Oh, I get it. You want to watch!" He released Iruka and unzipped his trousers.  
  
"Augh! No! No!" Iruka shouted, putting one hand over his eyes and frantically waving at Kakashi to stop with the other. "No, I mean, dating isn't automatically sex, okay? Dating is getting to know each other. You know. Talking about what we like, listening to each other talk about our childhoods, doing things we both like to do."  
  
"IlikemisosoupwitheggplantIwasachuuninatagesixandajouninbythetimeIwastenIliketohavesexpreferablywithyou," Kakashi said. He grabbed Iruka again. "There, we've dated. Now can we have sex?"  
  
Iruka dropped his forehead to Kakashi's chest and heaved a sigh. "Okay. Fine. We've dated." He put his arms around Kakashi and drew him close. "But can we take the sex a little slower, please?"  
  
"Oh," Kakashi said. "Sure. I guess so. Okay. Erm, what's 'slower'?"  
  
"Like this," Iruka said, and lifted his head, pulling Kakashi's lips to his. When Kakashi tried to swab his mouth with his tongue, Iruka made a soft sound and gently kissed back. Kakashi seemed to get the hang of it pretty quickly, not pressing as hard as he had and returning Iruka's gentleness with an awkwardness that Iruka found endearing.  
  
When they pulled away, Kakashi's eye was big. "That was really nice," he said.  
  
"Yeah, I liked it, too," Iruka replied. He nuzzled Kakashi's jaw, enjoying the slight scratch of stubble. "It's called 'making out.' It's a nice sort of prelude to the unzipping stuff. Got it?"  
  
"Got it," Kakashi said. He tilted Iruka's head and mouthed at Iruka's lips again. "Like this, right?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Iruka breathed. "But we've got to get rid of the tail, okay?"  
  
"Mmm," Kakashi said. "Right after you've fucked me. Promise."  
  
Iruka choked, then grinned and shook his head, closing his eyes and tilting his chin more as Kakashi began to attack his neck. "Yeah, all right," he agreed. "After I fuck you. But keep the ears, okay?"  
  
"You've got it," Kakashi said.  
  
And he had, Iruka decided later that night, finishing his sketch of Kakashi's seal and putting it away for future reference.  
  
He smiled and curled into Kakashi's sleeping form. Yeah, he'd got it. He'd got it good.  
  
Maybe he'd try wearing the ears the next time.  
  
  


_~fin~_


End file.
